


Honest

by gillywulf



Series: Secret Avatar Korra AU [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are approached by a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going to stop.

Korra was content. Laying in the park with her head pillowed in Asami's lap while she combed her fingers through her hair was one of the gratest feelings in the world. She'd run away from her duties for the day and snick into Future Industries to kidnap Asami away from her's. Together they played hooky for the day. The sky was clear and the slight breeze kept them cool in the summer air. 

"Thank you for this. I was going to go crazy" Asami sighed, dragging her nails gently against Korra's scalp again. All the Avatar could do was hum. She was so relaxed that she was beyond words. Asami giggled.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. You still have to get me ice cream" Korra opened her eyes lazily.

"I think I'm gonna just sit here. This is better than ice cream. Could you do that thing with your nails again? It felt really good" she drawled. Asami rolled her eyes with a smile and did as was requested of her. Korra let out a moan that usually stayed within the confines of Asami's bedroom, causing the engineer to blush. She thumped her girlfriend's arm, earning a laugh.

"Excuse me, are you the Avatar?" a tiny voice asked. The couple looked around and found a young girl standing near them. Korra pushed herself to a sitting position. The girl looked like she was from one of the Water Tribes. Her brown hair hung loosely down her back with one braid down the center. Her light blue eyes shown with curiosity.

"You bet I am. Who are you?" Korra replied. The girl stood up straighter.

"I'm Akna and I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. Korra put on her best impressed face.

"That's really cool. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, I've never been to the north. How old are you?" she asked.

"I am nine years old" she answered confidently. Korra nodded. 

"Well what can I do for you, Akna?" The little girl took a deep breath and forced her face to go serious.

"How do you get a pretty girlfriend like you did?" Korra blinked. Of all the things to be asked, that had been the last one she expected. When it hit the papers that they were dating, some people were very unhappy. 'How could the Avatar protect them if she was so messed up in the head?' was a popular comment for a while. The vast majority of people didn't care. Some people even stopped them awkwardly to tell them that they had their support. Despite that, some of the comments hurt, so this was a nice change of pace. 

"Well, always be yourself. If you want someone to love you, you've got to be honest with them, okay? Always be honest unless your life is on the line" she instructed. The girl absorbed the information and with a rushed thank you, she ran away. Korra lay back into Asami's lap and was overjoyed to immediately feel fingers in her hair.

"I was almost sure you'd tell her to wait for a girl to get her bag stolen and then hit on her" Asami joked. Korra snorted.

"I might have if it was someone older, but ya know, impressionable kids and all that" The fingers paused.

"I'm glad that happened" Korra opened her eyes. Asami had a dreamy smile on her face, staring in the direction Akna had run. 

"Why?"

"Because it means she'll grow up without even thinking about it. Other people's opinions about her relationships won't mean anything because the Avatar told her that she'll get a really cool girlfriend if she's honest" she explained breathlessly. Korra stared at her in wonder.

"I didn't think of it like that"

"That's because you're impulsive and don't like to think too far ahead" Asami teased. Korra bit back a smile and pulled Asami down for a kiss.

"That's what I have you for; to do all that nonsense thinking for me" Another kiss.

"Only if you stay honest with me" A long kiss.

"Always"


End file.
